One Date With Mr Kim
by ParkHyun2505
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary, kalo mau baca makasih :)


**One Date With Mr. Kim**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung (BTS V), Jung Hyerim (OC)**

 **Support Cast : Park Hyunmin (OC), Oh Sehhi (OC)**

 **Rate : K**

 **(Normal POV)**

Aura disekitar yeoja manis bernama lengkap Jung Hyerim itu nampak lebih suram dari biasanya, penyebabnya karena ia sudah menunggu namjachingu anehnya selama lebih dari satu jam 'setengah jam lagi itu makhluk planet kagak dateng, gua pulang aja'batinnya dongkol seraya menyesap jus stroberinya yang hingga tersisa separuh. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal menunggu selama lebih dari satu jam di acara kencan mereka yang terbilang langka. Tampak yeoja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat retinanya menangkap sosok tampan nan tinggi seorang Kim Taehyung memasuki cafe tempat ia menunggu dan dengan santainya duduk di kursi dihadapan Hyerim membuatnya ingin melempar sepatu kets yang ia pakai ke wajah namja yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu 'oh ayolah mr. Kim kamu itu telat selama lebih dari satu jam lebih dan kamu gak minta maaf sama aku yang udah nunggu selama itu, awas aja kamu Tae'batinnya memandang tajam namja yang dengan seenak jidat lebarnya meminum sisa jus stroberi milik Hyerim.

"dateng, kirain lagi jalan sama cewek barunya" katanya ketus masih memandang namja bermarga Kim itu dengan tajam. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat yeoja manisnya menunggu padahal ia tau bahwa yeoja itu sangat benci dengan yang namanya menunggu.

"mian, Chagiya aku ada urusan tadi jadi telat" kata Taehyung sambil memandang Hyerim memelas. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat seorang Jung Hyerim luluh malah mungkin semakin membuat ia marah.

"tau gini mending jalan sama Hyunmin aja" katanya mendengus meluapkan kekesalanya pada Taehyung karena membuatnya menunggu.

"mianhae, Chagiya jeongmal mianhae" katanya sambil membuat wajah imut yang ia harap dapat meluluhkan hati Hyerim tapi sepertinya malah akan membuat yeoja bermarga Jung itu melemparkan sepatu ketsnya.

"terserah, aku udah nunggu lebih dari satu jam dan kamu cuma minta maaf doang? Gak mau tau pokoknya entar yang bayar kado ultahnya Hanna eonni kamu" katanya mutlak yang membuat namja di hadapannya itu tersenyum manis padahal ia belum tau hadiah apa yang akan Hyerim minta untuk Hanna 'gak apa-apa deh yang penting uri Hyerim gak marah' batinnya sambil tersenyum manis memandang Hyerim yang sedang membereskan tasnya bersiap-siap pergi mencari hadiah.

 **~SKIP~**

 **(Hyerim Pov)**

Akhir minggu ini adalah ulang tahun Hanna eonni dan aku ingin membeli hadiah untuknya sekaligus pergi kencan dengan Taehyung oppa juga sih tapi dianya malah telat jadi aku minta di bayarin hadiahnya Hanna aja sama dia itung-itung penghematan sekaligus ngerjain tuh orang karena udah bikin gua nunggu selama lebih dari satu jam. Sudah beberapa toko aku dan Taehyung oppa jelajahi di mall ini tapi gak ada satu bendapun yang cocok dengan style Hanna eonni membuatku semakin lelah berkeliling hingga disebuah toko sepatu tanpa sengaja aku lihat ada sebuah wedges berwarna putih yang sangat cocok dengan style seorang Kang Hanna.'kado udah sekarang tinggal nyari dress buat aku' batinku memandang bungkusan kado berisi wedges putih yang baru saja Tae oppa bayarkan barusan.

"udah kan sekarang kita tinggal acara kencan kita berdua kan" katanya memandangku dengan senyum manisnya.

"siapa bilang aku juga mau beli dress, kalo yang ini gak perlu oppa bayarin soalnya aku mau beli buat Hyunmin sama Sehhi sekalian" kataku memandangnya dengan senyumku yang paling manis menurut Tae oppa. Tapi sebenarnya senyum ini bermakna lain kalo Hyunmin dan Sehhi yang ngomong.

"eh yang bener, mau bayar sendiri?" tanyanya memandangku heran.

"beneran Hyemie bayar sendiri kok" kataku dengan nada manis 'eh kok aku kek gini yah' batinku tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku lakukan.

"gwenchana buat dressnya oppa yang bayar aja, itung-itung tanda maaf karena oppa telat" katanya menangkup pipiku.

"ish apaan sih oppa!" kataku salah tingkah lalu berjalan duluan ke butik.

"Hyemie ya, tunggu oppa" katanya mengejarku lantas ku percepat jalanku menghindarinya adalah apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

 **~SKIP~**

Setelah selesai memilih dress untukku saat ini aku dan Tae oppa sedang duduk di sebuah kafe di temani segelas ice coffe dan sepotong chesse cake. Kami sedang bercerita saat ponselku bergetar menandakan bahwa ada yang menelponku dan di layar tertulis nama ParkHyun.

"nugu?" tanyanya saat melihatku hanya memandang ponselku.

"Hyunminie, jawab tidak yah?" tanyaku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Taehyung oppa meminta persetujuan.

"jawab saja mungkin penting" katanya tersenyum. Lalu ku angkat telponnya.

(On Phone)

"yeobeoseyo" sapaku

"Hyemie ya aku mau minta tolong boleh?" katanya terdengar ragu.

"geurae mwondae?" tanyaku balik.

"nanti pulang beliin obat penurun panas yah" katanya.

"buat siapa?"

"OhSeh dia demam" katanya

"ok nanti aku beli, tapi gak parah kan?" tanyaku memastikan Sehhi tidak sakit parah.

"engga kok cuman demam biasa gegara berenamg sama Yuta kemaren" katanya dengan nada geli.

"syukur deh kalo cuman demam biasa nanti aku beli deh, jagain tuh bocah supaya gak lari keluar asrama nyaperin si Yuta" kataku ngasal.

"sip lah aku tutup makasih yah, Hye dan maaf ganggu acara kencanmu" katanya.

"gak apa-apa kok ok deh bye" kututup telponnya lalu ku pandang Tae oppa yang sedang fokus dengan ponselnya.

(Phone End)

"TaeTae oppa" panggilku dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya padaku.

"eoh wae?" tanyanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"udah sore pulang yuk"

"eoh kajja oppa anter sampe depan asrama"

"nde, oppa" kataku tersenyum manis lalu menggandeng lengannya.

 **~SKIP~**

Perjalanan dari tempat aku dan Tae oppa tadi hanya memakan waktu 30 menit dengan menggunakan kendaraan dan saat ini kami sudah sampai didepan gerbang asramaku dan dua sahabatku setelah sebelumnya aku mampir di apotek untuk membeli obat penurun panas untuk OhSeh.

"gomawo oppa" kataku sesaat setelah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang.

"chakkaman" katanya menahan tanganku yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"wae, oppa?" tannyaku bingung. Dan setelah itu kurasakan Tae oppa mencium keningku lama yang sukses membuat mataku membulat dengan rona merah dipipiku.

"anyeong nae cheonsa dan salam buat Hyunminie sama Sehhi" katanya lagi dengan senyum manisnya. Lalu aku turun dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam asrama.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat masuk asrama adalah Hyunmin yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu wajahnya nampak pucat 'sebenernya yang sakit Sehhi apa Hyunmin sih' batinku lalu ku sentuh keningnya dan suhunya normal. Saat ku sentuh keningnya Hyunmin langsung bangun.

"eoh Hyerim ah eonjae waseoyo?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"baru aja, Hyun kok mukamu pucet sih?" tanyaku balik.

"eh masa enggak kok" katanya menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"kamu belum makan yah?" tanyaku sambil menunjuknya.

"hehehehe ngurusin Sehhi jadi lupa mau makan siang, abisnya aku panik itu bocah abis sarapan gak mau bangun aku cek ternyata demam" jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

"ya udah kamu makan gih biar Sehhi aku yang jagain" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kamar Sehhi

"eh btw Hye gimana kencannya?" tanya Hyunmin membuatku menolehkan kepalaku padanya.

"biasa aja kok Cuma keliling-keliling mall sama nongkrong di kafe biasa" jawabku enteng.

"eh Cuma gitu doang ah gak seru"

"emang lu mau gua sama Taetae oppa ngapain?"

"ya seenggaknya ada acara poppo apa kisseu gitu"

"eh anjir nih bocah udah lah aku mau ngasih obat buat Sehhi" kataku lalu pergi dengan sedikit rona merah dipipiku dan dapat kudengar Hyunmin menggodaku.

 **~Date End~**


End file.
